Sewn Limbs
Sewn Limbs is a Lalaloopsy based Creepypasta type story made by Holly. If you get super freaked out easily,then turn back now! Everything in this story is fake and not based on any true events! Chapter 1 "No,no,no! There is no backing out now! You told me if I did as you asked,you would toilet paper house his house!" I laughed,slurping at my bottle of Vodka. Ruby looked like she just wanted to slap me right in my snout."Hey,don't give me that look! You promised!" I giggled.Still with her eyes pinned on me,she grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She stomped over to the fridge and began filling the bag with about eight bottles of Vodka."What are those for?" I asked,despite the large amount of alcohol that was plummeting into my system,I was still confused at why we needed the bottles. "Just in case things don't go as planned..." she mumbled."And what makes you think things won't go as planned?!" I smirked.But Ruby had already disappeared off into the bathroom for some roles of toilet paper.At that moment,I was all alone inside of Ruby's living room. The living room was small,somewhat cramped but also very snug.Ruby came back within seconds with her bag filled up to the brim with toilet rolls. I took one more slurp and put the bottle on the coffee table that resided by the sofa.I sprung up to my feet and clapped my hands together.I was excited to give this brat what he deserved.I grabbed the remote to turn the TV off,when all of a sudden a bright colourful advertisement overtook the TV screen.I blinked and it only took me a moment to realize what this Lazy Town/Coraline/Katy Perry's California Girlz look a like was. It was these creepy dolls which are basically just a colourful version of Laika's Coraline.They were made by a certain toy company named MGA Entertainment who created those Bratz dolls which were incredibly popular a couple of years back.I couldn't turn the corner without seeing a Bratz doll or Bratz clothing.Now MGA had gone and realeased something completely different. The theme song was cute but got annoying after a while.I turned to Ruby,I opened my mouth to say something snotty but before I could I noticed she had gone completely pale.I don't mean,just pale,I mean ghostly white.She even shuddered for a moment.Her arm was limp by her side and her bag had been dropped to the floor,toilet rolls and Vodka bottles were all scattered around the floor. "Ruby?!" I say.But her eyes looked as empty as a drum.Her eyes were pinned on the TV screen,she stayed like this until the commercial ended.As soon as the "Each sold seperately!" part was over,Ruby was back to her normal self. "What happened?!" I say,still shocked at her sudden change of character. "I don't know Harriet" she says.Ruby was still shaking."You began shaking when you saw that creepy doll commerical" I pointed out.She stared at the floor and said nothing.I switched the TV off before we exited the room in pure silence. I noticed Ruby was standing at the door and I swore she was speaking to somebody from within the room. It won't happen again. No! Don't hurt her! I promise! She then shut the door and walked straight past me.I followed her without further questioning. Chapter 2 coming soon... Category:Creepypasta Category:Stories Category:Holly's stuff